Un marriage arrangé
by Queen93
Summary: Je savais depuis toute petite que j’allais épouser un sang pur, un homme que mes parents m’auraient choisit. Moi qui croyais dur comme fer en l'amour, allais faire l’objet d’un misérable mariage de convenance… Quel tristesse!


**Ma deuxième fic! Je suis fière de moi 8D. Un petit OS adorable sur le couple Astoria/Draco…Bonne lecture 3!**

**Dislaimer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartiens… Tout est à la grande JKR… Sauf si elle veut bien me donner Draaaco 33!! **

Je savais depuis toute petite que j'allais épouser un sang pur, un homme que mes parents m'auraient choisit. Moi qui croyais dur comme fer en l'amour, tel une princesse attendant d'être enlevée par son preux chevalier, allais faire l'objet d'un misérable mariage de convenance… Quel tristesse! Lorsque j'ai eu 11ans, j'ai enfin su qui était ''l'heureux'' élu… Draco Malfoy! Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, et nos parents non plus ne connaissaient pas très bien, mais avaient besoin d'une alliance entre nos deux familles. Draco et moi allions donc en faire les faits.

J'allais enfin le rencontrer! Nos parents avaient décider qu'a vingt ans passé, nous étions aptes à nous marier. J'espérais sur le chemin du manoir Malfoy que Draco serait beau galant et gentille, bien que, par sa réputation, je ne doutais pas de sa bottée.

Bien sur je connaissais l'ancienne alliance des Malfoy au seigneur des ténèbres, ce qui me terrorisait au plus au point. Mais je savais aussi qu'ils s'étaient racheté, en particulier Draco qui n'avait accepté l'alliance avec le mal seulement pour protéger sa famille qui était menacée par celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je me persuadais de l'importance pour la famille qu'avait mon futur mari, le seul point positif de tout cela.

Arrivés à la porte du manoir, nous étions attendu par une famille de blonds. Mes yeux passèrent d'abord sur un très bel homme qui arborait déjà plusieurs rides et devait déjà avoir atteint la cinquantaine, j'en conclu que cela devait être le père de Draco. A sa gauche se tenait une femme qui semblait plus jeune que lui d'une dizaine d'année, et d'une extrême beauté, sa mère. Et enfin, le plus jeune qui ne pouvait être autre que Draco. Comme je me l'imaginais, il «était extrêmement beau, il portait des vêtements moldus - comme moi, et contrairement à nos parents - qui laissaient deviner une tablette bien dessinée, ces cheveux étaient assez long, et tombaient devant ces yeux qu'il dégageait régulièrement en y passant sa main, ce qui me faisant penser à un dieu grec. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et saluâmes les Malfoy. Je saluais d'abord le père, Lucius Malfoy, qui me baisa galamment la main en me complimentant sur mon apparence, puis la mère, Narcissia Malfoy, qui me pris dans ses bras, embrassant chaleureusement mes deux joues, affirmant ce que venait de clamer sont époux. Avant de me tourner vers Draco qui me décrocha un merveilleux sourire en prenant ma main afin de la baiser à sont tours. Il me regarda du haut de sont mètre 70 avec ses beaux yeux gris, me dépassant de plus d'une tête, plongeant son regard dans mes yeux noir. Sa peau était de porcelaine, et moi de pèche, ses lèvres fine et livides, et les miennes juteuses et rouge sang. Tout nous opposait! Jusqu'à la couleur de nos cheveux, les siens blond cendrés et les miens noir ébène. Et pourtant, j'étais sure que nous allions nous entendre.

« **Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes vraiment magnifique! **» Me susurra-t-il.

« **Oh, merci! Je suis enchantée également. **» Lui répondis-je un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Il est merveilleux! Beau, galant, gentille, tout ce dont j'avais rêvé! Mais un seul problème… je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Après le diner, Draco me proposa de me faire une visite guidée du château. J'acceptais avec joie et nous passâmes ce moment là à faire connaissance dans le joie et la bonne humeur. _En fin de compte_, pensais-je_, peut-être que ce mariage ne sera pas si horrible que cela. Je n'aime pas Draco pour l'instant, mais il me plait atrocement. Je suis sure que durant notre mariage nous serons éperdument amoureux…_

Nous profitâmes du moi qu'il nous restait avant de nous marier pour faire connaissance. On s'entendais très bien, et je l'appréciais vraiment. Moi qui étais d'habituel timide et réservée me sentais très bien et en confiance avec lui.

Un jours, alors que nous étions dans le jardin, discutant et rigolant. Il me dévisagea un sourire charmeur au visage, me regardant rire bêtement. Je m'arrêtais sec, gênée.

« **Non, s'il te plaît! Ne soit pas gênée… cela gâcherais ton sourire.** » Me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Je virais au rouge, n'ayant pas l'habitude de compliments venant d'un si beau garçon.

Oui, oui, je suis gênée de l'avouer, mais je suis toujours vierge - tradition de la famille, mais surtout pudeurs et timidité de ma part - et je n'avais encore jamais eu mon premier baisais non plus. Je savais que lui était assez expérimenté, ce qui me gêné encore plus.

Je détournais le visage, marmonnant un vague ''Merci''… Il me regarda, un peu amusé.

« **Toria…** » Que j'aimais ce surnom… Je me tournais vers lui toujours aussi rouge, et il prit mon visage entre ces mains avec douceur et rapprocha sa bouche qu'il écrasa avec douceur contre la mienne. Quel doux baisais. Le plus beau premier baiser du monde.

Il me sourit, sourire que je lui rendit, puis m'attrapa la main m'encourageant à continuer de rire tout en me racontant des histoires drôles.

Les semaines passaient, la date du mariage approchait, et nous nous devenions de plus en plus intimes, échangeant des baiser de-ci, de-là, plus langoureux les uns que les autres, l'arrêtant des fois dans sa foulée en lui disant d'attendre la nuit de noce. Je crois qu'au fur et à mesure je tombais amoureuse de lui.

Le mariage arriva, et ce fus la plus belle journée de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que j'en conclut que plus le mariage touchait à sa fin, plus la nuit de noce était sur le point de commencer. J'étais terrorisée. Je n'avait pas parlé de ma peur à Draco malgré le fait que nous étions devenus proche., mais je savais que lui en avait hâte, et gentleman ou pas il ne se privait pas de clins d'œil et sourires aguicheurs à mon adresse pour me montrer à quel point il avait hâte.

Je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour retarder le moment fatidique, mais Draco ne lâcha pas l'affaire, me disant que pour une fois on pouvait remettre les choses au lendemain puisque c'était notre nuit de noce. Je m'avouais vaincue, et le suivit en direction du lit sur lequel il m'allongea, et commença à m'embrasser avec tendresse et passions sur toute les parties visibles de mon corps, puis il glissa sa main sous mon dos afin de me relever un peu pour pouvoir ouvrir mon corsage.

« **A…arrête! S'il te plaît! Donne moi une minute… **» Suppliais-je, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

« **…Que se passe t'il mon ange? **» Me demanda-t-il en en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Ces yeux étaient pleins d'interrogations.

« **Je… c'est ma… première fois. **» Ouf! C'était sorti. J'appréhendais sa réponse…

« **Oh… je… Oh! Tu… tu n'en a pas envie?! **» Me demanda-t-il essayant de de se relever. Je le tirais doucement vers moi pour qu'ils comprenne que je voulais le faire en murmurant un faible « **Si, mais… **».

« **D'accord, tu veux en parler mon ange?** » Je haussais légèrement la tête de haut en bas, mordant ma lèvre inferieur d'un air songeur.

« **Heu…tu sais Toria, moi aussi ma première fois ça a été dure… J'avais peur de ne pas assurer. Mais je suis sure que si ma première fois avait était avec une personne que j'aimais ça aurait était beaucoup plus facile… Une chose et sure, jamais avant aujourd'hui je n'avais pensé qu'un jours je pourrais faire l'amour à une personne que j'aime. » **Oh mon dieu non! C'était une déclaration?! « **C'est en quelque sorte ma première fois à moi aussi… » **Il rougit violement et moi je continuais à le regarder, toujours sous le choc. « **Astoria… Toria, Je t'aime. **» Il me sourie timidement attendant une réponse. Et moi, je le regardais, la bouche ouverte, sous le choc. Je refermais la bouche, tout doucement, avant de lui décrocher un sourire radieux. Je passais mes bras autour de sont coup, et l'attirais vers moi pour lui donner un baiser tendre sur le bout des lèvres.

« **Je t'aime aussi Draco. **»

Heureux, nous nous embrassâmes, fougueusement et avec amour. Draco me retourna, en me couchant sur lui, me donnant ainsi un pouvoir total sur nos ébats, et je me mis à déboutonner sa chemise, posant un baiser sur chacune de c'est tablettes si biens dessinées, puis m'attaquais à sont épaule gauche, descendants le long de sont bras…

« **Non, attend! **» Me dit-il en essayant de cacher la marque sur sont bras honteux. Il semblait l'avoir oubliée jusqu'à maintenant.

« **Draco, tu es parfait pour moi, je t'aime et je m'en contre fiche. » L**e rassurais-je en reprenant possession de sont bras. Je me mis à le caresser de haut vers le bas, avant de m'arrêter sur l'endroit qu'il avait toujours pris soin de me cacher. Il avait essayé de faire disparaitre la marque des ténèbres en brulant la partie de sa peau où elle se trouvait. Je me mis à l'embrasser et à la caresser en me désolant de toute la douleur qu'il avait dû endurer si jeune. Il s'avança vers moi, prenant ma tête entre ses mains affin de m'embrassant, d'abord chastement avant de passer sa langue sur mes lèvres me priant de les ouvrir, ce que je fis. Je passais la meilleur nuit de toute ma vie, gémissant du plaisir que je donnais et recevais de l'homme que j'aimais.

*******

**Bon un petit peu gnangnan, mais de temps en temps ça ne fait de mal à personne ;)!! Merciiii de m'avoir lue 3! Bien sur si vous avez des suggestions ou des conseilles je serais heureuse de les entendre 8DDD Je débutes donc…**


End file.
